


Date Night: The Sequel

by Skybirdday



Series: All Things Strange [9]
Category: Doctor Strange (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Food, Magic, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 13:12:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11601357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skybirdday/pseuds/Skybirdday
Summary: Stephen takes you out to your favorite place.





	Date Night: The Sequel

**Author's Note:**

> I could not think of a title to this so hence the present one. I wanted to go back to Joe's Olde Soda  
> Shoppe. After all, they said that they would be back. Enjoy!

Date Night: The Sequel

by Skybirdday

 

"Stephen, where are we?" you say as both of you emerge from the portal before it closes behind you. 

Stephen smiled at you. "Your favorite place. We're a few blocks away."

"Joe's Olde Soda Shop? How long has it been since we were here last?"

"A year I believe. We did promise Joe that we would come back," he said as the two of you walked the blocks until   
you saw a familiar red brick building with a sign saying 'Joe's Olde Soda Shop'. Then Stephen went to the door and  
held it open for you to walk through before following, closing the door behind you.

"Hi, folks! Welcome to Joe's Olde Soda Shoppe!" said a voice.

"You're not Joe!" you say, staring at the speaker. "You're too young."

The man smiled. "No, ma'am. I'm Joe, Jr. Joe was my dad," he said.

"Was?" said Stephen.

"Dad closed up shop one day, went home, went to sleep, and never woke up. I now run the business.  
I used to help when I was younger. How did you know my dad?"

"We visited once. My name is Dr. Stephen Strange and this is my girlfirend (F/N L/N)."

Joe Jr. chuckled. "If you are the folks that Dad told me about, he said that there was so much heat between  
the two of you that Dad was afraid that he would have to turn the water hose on the two of you. He didn't  
see the two of you for awhile so he thought you got hitched."

You and Stephen look at each other before turning back to Joe, Jr. "We had a falling out so we did not see each   
other for several months. We only just got back in touch with each other a month ago," you say.

"Sorry to hear that. Dad was so sure. He always had a gut feeling when two poeple were right for each other.  
Happened to him and Mom even though Mom wasn't sure at the time, but he won her over after several dates  
over a two year period. Then they got married and I was born exactly two years after the day they first met.  
Inseparatabe until Mom died a decade ago. Now, since I have rambled on, the two of you must be hungry.   
What would you like to eat?"

Stephen smiled. "Two burgers and two Hershey's Specials like the last time."

Joe, Jr. smiled back. "Yes, sir. Two burgers, two Hershey's Specials, and it's free of charge!"

You stare. "We can pay!"

Joe, Jr. shrugged. "Dad would have wanted you to come back and he would have given you two a free meal.  
It was just the way he was. Just find a seat and when it's ready, I'll bring it to you."

Stephen nods as the two of you sit at the counter watching Joe, Jr. flip burgers.

A few minutes pass by before Stephen turns to you. "Do you regret it?" asked Stephen.

You look at him. "Regret what?"

"Coming back to New York, back to me.'

You smiled before shaking your head. "No, truthfully I wasn't sure if you wanted me back into your life."

"I do. I missed you, F/N even with my busy schedule."

"I guess with our lives, we will have to enjoy any time that we have."

"Our lives? It only affects me since I am the Sorcerer Surpreme," said Stephen in a whisper.

"But if we continue on our relationship, we will not be two separate individuals. We will be together, our lives  
merged. What affects you will affect me," you whisper back.

"Does that scare you?" asked Stephen.

You nod. "A little. I can take care of myself and I have been alone so long-- There was aman that I loved in the past  
and I hoped that we would be wed. Then he died. Perhaps one day I can tell you about him and you can tell me about  
your siblings."

Stephen nodded. "Yes, one day."

"Okay, folks! Your orders are ready! 2 Olde Joe's Burgers and two Hershey's Specials," said Joe, Jr. as he places two  
plates and two glasses before them.

"Olde Joe's Burgers?" you ask.

Joe, Jr. chuckled. "Yeah, Dad used a series of special spices to tenderize the meat that brings out its flavor.  
The secret sauce is actually my grandpa Jacob's recipe. I told Dad years ago that he should put his name on  
the burger since it was pretty popular. He didn't want to so I told him I would after he died as a tribute to him.  
He was fine with that. Enjoy!"

They ate quietly until their plates and glasses were empty. They waited for a few minutes before getting up to leave.  
Joe, Jr. met them at the door. "Thank you for the meal. It was delicious!" you say.

Joe, Jr. smiled. "I hope that the two of you come back soon."

Stephen smiled. "We will try. Take care. Good night," he said, opening the door to let you out.

"Good night, sir. Take care,' said Joe, Jr., closing the door behind the two of you. Together you went a few blocks   
before you called up a portal as the two of you walked through it before it collasped behind you.

END


End file.
